Warriors Showdown show
by Icetooth
Summary: 10 cats from the Warriors sereis are put to the test in the Warriors arena
1. Episode 1: Competition Series premire

A white tom pads to the top of a tall green grassy hill, surrounded by forests, moors, mountians, swamps and rivers. "Welcome to The Warriors Show!" He yells to the camera. "Hello i'm Icetooth, your host." he pauses. "This is a show that invites 10 cats from the clans or Starclan or Dark forest. Here in the arena is every element a cat could ever fight on. But here is where all of our cats will be competing for the prize of a lifetime supply of mice. Here are our contestants.

(Camera zooms to wall of arena and cats pad out of the door as their names are called.) "Crowfeather, Graymist, Berrynose, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Bluestar, Blackstripe, Graystripe, Onestar and Reedwhisker." The cats came out of the door and sat down in a line behind Icetooth.

Icetooth rose his head "First competition of season 1 is to find a rock with engravings on it. This rock is somewhere in the arena. But here is the twist, cats are allowed to fight eachother during the competition. If they are killed they are zapped to the viewing booth in full health and are out of the competition for today." he took a breath. "The cat to find this rock first is granted immunity and can not be voted off today."

"Resdy, set, GO!" All of the cats went off in different directions. Graystripe, Bluestar and Reedwhisker went off to the forest. Onestar and crowfeather went off to the moor. Berrynose, Dovewing and Bumblestripe went off to the mountians. Blackstripe instantly attacked Graymist sending them rolling down the hill.

* * *

Bluestar looked under a leaf. "Where could that stone be?" "It could be any where." Graystripe said as he looked around a tree. "Where did Reedwhisker go?" Graystripe asked. "Right here!" Reedwhisker yelled as he jumped out of a bush and landed on Graystripe's back. Bluestar lunged herself at the Riverclan deputy. He got sliced in the side. The three rolled around in a giant fur ball. Reedwhisker sliced Graystripe's face at the same time Bluestar bit the enemie's tail. " The two toms yowled in pain. Graystripe pushed Reedwhisker off of him by raking his belly. The deputy landed on his back with a thud. Bluestar lunged on Reedwhisker, slicing his face with her claws, making blood fly evey where. Then Graystripe came by and cracked his neck.

"Good-fight." Bluestar panted. Blood dripping from her paws. "Now lets find that rock."

* * *

Across the arena...

"We're Windclan cats." Onestar stated while looking through the tall grass. "We are fast ,we can find anything before any others because we're quick." "Yah." Crowfeather comented turning over a rock.

Onestar lifted his head. "I smell something. Like-" "Let's just look for the stupid rock." "Don't you dare interupt your leader again Crowfeather!" "Well actually we're enemies here so-" Crowfeather lunged at Onestar, who sidestepped him making Crowfeather land on his belly. Onestar jumped on Crowfeather and pinned him down. "That's why they made me leader. Now I will give you the chance to walk away, but if you cause me trouble again, I will kill you. Understand?" Crowfether struggled "Yes, I do." "Oh come on i'm not Leafpool, don't say 'I do'.

Onestar released Crowfeather who ran away quickly. "Thats better Onestar said as he continued to look for the rock.

* * *

In viewing booth...

"This is boring." Icetooth said. He looked at the control panel. "Release the Badger." he told the control panel operator. "Are you sure?" he asked "Yes." The opperator opened a glass lid wich revealed a red button. "Waiting for your word sir." Icetooth smiled and waited a few seconds. "Do it."

* * *

In the mountians...

Berrynose, Dovewing and Bumblestripe trekked over rocks and went along clif faces. Bumblestripe looked behind a giant rock. "The mountians is a good place to look for the rock." "It is-" Berrynose halted mid sentence. "There it is-the rock." the tom ran over to a cliff face and over turned a small rock. "False alarm."he meowed in a depressed tone. "This is so frustrating." Dovewings voice was heard from behind a rock. "I know." Bumblestripe soothed his mate.

The trio went along a path when Dovewing halted. "Whats that?" She asked pointing her tail to a hole in the cliff face that had iron bars over it like a prison cell. Berrynose trotted over to it. "I don't know." He sniffed it. "It smells like-" he paused "badger." he backed away from the hole.

As soon as he had done so the iron bars lowered into the ground. "Run!" Bumblestripe yelled urging Dovewing in front of him. He started to run along with her. He looked back to see the biggest badger he had ever seen in his life, emerge from the cave and brought it's paw down on the parilised in fear Berrynose; smooshing the life out of him.

Bumblestripe looked straight and ran away as far as he could...

* * *

Across the arena...

Darkstripe raked Graymist's belly with his hind claws. Both cats had blood clouding their vision. Graymist used all of her energy to roll over and get Darkstripe below her. She scraped his muzzle making blood spatter the already red grass. Graymist sank her claws into Darkstripes black pelt. She then pulled her claws back and ripped his skin off. The Darkforest warrior sceramed the most unearthly scream ever to be heard. Darkstripe went limp and died out of sheer pain.

Graymist laied down next to the body of her opponet and took a long breather.

After a few minuttes of cleaning herself and resting she stood up and continued on looking for the rock. After a few minuttes of looking for the illusive stone she got the feeling that someone was watching her. Graymist looked in the tall grass and saw the black pelt of Crowfeather slide out from the grass. "I've already killed one black tom today. Do I have to kill another?" "I'm not your enemy." Crowfeather meowed. "I can make she-cats do what I want because of my charming looks." Graymist slashed him across the muzzle with four claws. One got rippped out fighting with Darkstripe. They started fighting.

1/2 hour later

"Your a tough she-cat." Crowfeather croaked as Graymist bit his neck and killed him.

Graymist sat down. How was she ever going to find that rock. She was drained. the she-cat opened her eyes and sure enough right there in front of her eyes was a rock with engravings on it. Graymist stood up and picked the rock up in her mouth. She climbed the hill slowly and dropped it at the top. "I found it!" She wailed using the last of her energy.

She saw Icetooth pad up to her from the other side of the hill. He looked at the rock and back at her. "Congradulations. You have won and have been granted immunity." Relief flooded through Graymist knowing that she was safe.

* * *

**Hello, how did you like it. Please review and vote for the cat that you want to stay safe in the competition. Results will be in the next episode. Can only vote once.**


	2. Episode 2: Eliminations

Icenose padded up to the top of the central hill and looked at the camera. "Hello and welcome to The Warriors Showdown Show! Today we will be eliminating two contestants. We have had four votes." Icenose looked down at his paper. "I now ask our ten contestants to come out onto the hill."

Icenose turns to see Crowfeather, Berrynose, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Bluestar, Blackstripe, Graystripe, Onestar and Reedwhisker pad out of the brand new doorway installed into the side of the hill. All ten of the cats lined up on the hill behind Icenose.

"Good you're all here. Now I ask Graymist to come out, please. Everyone turned to see Graymist being lowered down out of a helicopter. When it was close to the ground the sleek gray she-cat jump out and sit next to Icenose. "Good. _Now_ you're all here.

Blackstripe growled at Graymist who looked away. "Graymist has earned immunity fromcompetition-." "Yah! Why has it been so long?!" Blackstripe interrupted. Icenose looked annoyed. "The author has three other stories and he has been into another website for a while. That's why. Does that answer your question?" Blackstripe sat down muttering under his breath.

Icenose looked back at the camera. "But now it is time for two of our contestants to be eliminated. Icenose opened the paper. "Drum roll please!" Awkward silence. "O r not. I can now tell you that the first cat safe with 75% of the votes is … Graystripe!"

Graystripe jumped up and down like a little kit and bounced over to Graymist and sat on the opposite side of Icenose. "Congratulations Graystripe. Now the next cat safe with one vote is … Dovewing!" "Yessss." She said as she padded over to the group. "Congrats to you too. Now is time to pick the tow cats going back to their clans-or heaven or…hell. He said as he looked sharply at Blackstripe. The way we are going to do this is by letting Graymist and Graystripe choose who is going to be eliminated. Crowfeather, Reedwhisker and Blackstripe all hung their heads. "You first Graymist." Icenose said as he motioned to the crowd. She scanned the line of cats until her eyes rested on Blackstripe. "No, no please sot me. I'll be humiliated in the Dark Forest, or, or even killed!" The gray she-cat looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Well too bad. I choose you." Icenose looked pleased. "Good. And just to make you more humiliated… Security!"

Two toms padded up from the side of the hill and one was carrying a too too. (I DK how it's spelled) Icenose nodded. One of the toms lunged at the black cat while the other forced the too too onto Blackstripe.

"Be gone!" Icenose yelled and Blackstripe was gone. "Lets see where he has gone Icenose said with an evil smile. A giant TV lowered from the ceiling. There was a gathering going on. All of the leaders were on their branches and Bramblestar was speaking. Then suddenly Blackstripe popped up at the base of the giant tree. With a too too. All the contestants laughed except for Reedwhisker. The gathering was silent. Blackstripe looked terrified. "Yah hey uh… sorry for uh… trying to destroy the forest and all but uh…" Then all of the cats lunged at him. Graymist and Icenose laughed hysterically. The others laughed too… Except for Reedwhisker who had big pupils.

The TV lifted back up as Icenose looked back up at the camera. "That's what you get if you interrupt me. Now Graystripe it's your turn." Graystripe looked instantly at Reedwhisker who fainted on the spot. "Ok?" Bumblestripe commented. "What a chicken." Onestar added. Graystripe looked at Onestar who frowned. "Uh hey, ha, ha. Lets settle down a bit. I'm your best friend's- or well former best friend's friend I guess.

"NEVER, and I say NEVER talk about Firestar like that. I eliminate you." Icenose nodded. "Good choice."

Onestar ran. But a security personnel shot him with a tranquilizer dart. Icenose chuckled. "Load him in the catapult!" The security picked the KO cat and loaded him into a large wooden catapult. "Release it." Icenose ordered. The security cut the rope witch made Onestar go flying over the arena wall. Then an eagle caught him in mid-air and started to fly away. Then a California Condor came by and swallowed the Eagle. It then flew away when a T-rex came by and swallowed the Condor. Then a giant monster came by and ate the T-rex. Icenose looked at the camera. "And that's why we have 50ft thick steel walls." Thank you for watching. Watch next episode for the next thrilling challenge on The Warriors Showdown Show!"

**Sorry for such a long wait. I won't wait that long next time. You can submit an idea to me of a way to eliminate a cat from the competition. I might just use it. Plus you can submit a cat to me for my security team. Only 5 slots are open. Submit a name, gender, colors eye color and personality. I'll try to get the next episode in within the next two weeks.**


	3. Episode 3: Round 2

Icenose pads to the top of the green hill. He looks at the camera. "Welcome to the Warriors Showdown Show, with no typos. I understand there was a lot last time and I am sorry. My computer is set on a setting that when I go to a portion of the story that I want to rewrite it eats up the letters that are before it. That is why there were so many typos…because I couldn't go back and fix them. So I am being extra careful not to-. Oh sorry I get carried away sometimes speaking for my author. Ok let's start by introducing the eight contestants that are left."

The cats padded out of the hillside doorway when Icenose mentioned their names. "Graymist, Crowfeather, Berrynose, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Bluestar, Graystripe and Reedwhisker." Bluestar yawned "Why do we have to get up so early?" Berrynose hushed her. "Don't let Icenose hear you say that or he'll-." "Hear what?" Icenose interrupted. "Nothing." Berrynose blurted quickly.

All of the cats sat at the top of the hill. "Today's competition is a dangerous one. Well more dangerous than the last competition. The goal is to be the first cat to get to the top of the highest mountain in the arena." he said as he pointed his tail to a giant mountain that rose higher than the walls of the arena. "I will be waiting up there at the top of the mountain waiting for you. The first cat to get to the top will win immunity for the next round of eliminations. Oh yah and of course your allowed to fight otherwise this would be boring. And I forgot to say that the winner of this competition will have the mountain named after them. Oh yah and we've got a new security guard. His name is Mrock and I will have no trouble using him on you. "

Icenose looked at the group. "Good luck." As soon as he said that a helicopter lowered down and Icenose jumped in.

Crowfeather looked at Graymist who was purring as the helicopter flew away. "Are you ok-." He started but was interrupted sharply "Yah I'm fine. But you will be too if you stay away from me." Crowfeather looked away.

"Ready…" the loud voice of Icenose came from the speakers from all over the arena. "Set…" all of the cats braced them selves. "GO!"

All of the cats dashed off. Crowfeather took the lead. They plunged down the side of the hill and into the forest. Crowfeather was gaining ground, half cat length, one cat length, two, four, until his lungs were screeching for air.

He slowed but only to feel someone bite his tail. He looked back and Berrynose had a death grip on him. All of the other cats raced on leaving the two toms in the dust. Crowfeather stopped and swung around to try to bite his opponent's tail but there was nothing there. Confusion fell over him until he felt a slash along his left eye. He meowed in pain as he fell on the ground. He looked up to see Berrynose looking down on him then go for his neck…

**In the viewing booth…**

Crowfeather woke up to see that he was in the viewing booth. "Ohhhhh! Not again!"

**In the forest…**

Bluestar looked back to see Graystripe on her tail then Bumblestripe on his. She didn't know where Berrynose went though.

"Bluestar look out!" Bumblestripe's yell made her look strait ahead just in time to see her face collide with a thorn bush. Suddenly she was stuck and couldn't move because she was so embedded into the bush. Bumblestripe stopped. So did Graystripe. Bluestar looked at Bumblestripe. "Go. Go get those mice for Thunderclan. Graystripe can help me out." Bumblestripe nodded and ran off while Graystripe helped his former leader get untangled from the bush.

**On the mountain…**

Reedwhisker just came out of the foliage to see a giant mountain arise above him. He felt stone under his pads as he jumped up onto a rock. He was in peace as he maneuvered up the mountain.

The attack came from the left. A cat scraped his face. Reedwhisker struggled to keep his balance. A weight slammed into him. His paw slipped and he fell over the edge of the rock that he just jumped on. Before he could regain his balance he felt claws scrape his side.

Reedwhisker looked up from blood stained eyes just in time to see Berrynose go for the kill...

**Bumblestripe**

Bumblestripe raced along the rocky slopes of the mountain. He leaped over boulders and ducked under shrubs. He came to a halt because he was out of breath. In the middle of his panting he caught something out of the corner of his eye, a blood puddle. It was at the bottom of a large rock. He went over and sniffed it carefully. Riverclan! Bumblestripe looked around cautiously.

Then suddenly a cat popped out of the bush behind him. Bumblestripe turned around and hissed only to see a startled Dovewing. "Oh sorry Dovewing I thought you were…someone else." "It's ok. We'd better get moving.

And they did.

**Berrynose**

Berrynose had blood dripping from his mouth and paws. He just killed two cats without getting injured. He was in the lead too. Or at least he thought.

Berrynose padded along in silence until he came to something that made him halt. A hole in the side of the mountain with steel bars over them. Berrynose's ears flattened to his head as he remembered the badger incident last time. But it got worse. Berrynose just noticed that there wasn't one cage, but three…

**Dovewing**

Dovewing was running along Bumblestripe when a scream reached her ears. "That sounds like-." "Berrynose." Bumblestripe finished. "Come on."

The two cats were not prepared for what they were about to see. Three foxes surrounding a once again frozen in fear Berrynose. Dovewing looked at Bumblestripe. "We've got to help him." She said quickly. Bumblestripe looked around. "Ok. Get their attention away from him and run up the mountain like you've never run before." She nodded. "Now go." Dovewing took off and went into the clearing of rocks. "Hey! Mouse brains! Over here." All of the foxes looked at Dovewing. She started to run and all of the foxes followed. Bumblestripe grabbed Berrynose's scruff and dragged him out of the danger.

Then suddenly Berrynose snapped out of his fear and jumped at the sight of Bumblestripe. "It's ok Berrynose it's only me." "Tigerstar?" Bumblestripe pushed Berrynose down. "Anyone who mistakes me for Tigerstar doesn't deserve my help" Bumblestripe ran away to go help Dovewing without looking back at Berrynose…

**Graymist**

Graymist was walking on the spiraling path that led up the side of the mountain. She had gone almost the whole way without getting into any trouble and she was in first. She looked up the side of the mountain. She was nearly there. Was she going to win again? She hoped she would so she could be the first cat to sit next to that handsome Icenose. She purred at the thought of him.

Loud shouts woke her from her fantasy. She looked back to see Dovewing running extremely fast on the spiral below her. "What?" Then she saw them. Three red shapes that had white muzzles. Foxes. A chill ran down Graymist's spine. She started to run.

She looked back just in time to see Dovewing appear on the ledge behind her. "Get out of the way!" Dovewing yelled. But before the older she-cat could respond Dovewing shot past her knocking her off balance. Graymist fell over the ledge. She flailed her paws and one snagged on a vine that hung off of the side of the cliff. She tried to pull herself up onto the cliff. She got one paw up. Then searing pain was felt on the paw that was on the cliff. She looked up to see her paw in the mouth of a fox.

She wriggled witch made the fox let go of her paw. She felt herself falling down, down, down…

**Bluestar, Graystripe and Bumblestripe**

Bumblestripe had just met up with a fussy Bluestar and Graystripe. "Graystripe get that thorn out of my pelt." Graystripe looked at the fifty thorns that jutted out of Bluestar's fur. He got a few more out and kept on walking.

As Bluestar lectured the two toms on how Ravenpaw should of stayed in the clans and how the clans should of at least visited him and Barley before they left the forest and how they didn't say bye to Princess either, blah, blah, blah. "Well neither of us were there Bluestar." Graystripe said as he pointed his tail toward Bumblestripe. "Well I wasn't either but-." Bluestar was cut off as they heard a yell. A yell that was getting louder and louder… They all looked up to see a cat falling from up above. They all jumped out of the way before the poor creature hit the solid rock in front of them.

**If you want to hear the gruesome details keep on reading if you do not read on from the next set of bolded words.**

Bluestar looked up to see a revolting sight. A gray cat lay on the ground. Blood splattered in a giant circle on the ground and wall of the mountain. The cat's eyes were lying next to the head because they were popped out because the scull was shattered in many pieces and was jutting out of the skin of the head. All of the limbs were bent in different directions. And you can tell at least two were dislocated. Bluestar puked at the sight of it. Bumblestripe looked away. Graystripe stared at the body. "Graymist." Graymist's body instantly disappeared as she regenerated in the viewing booth.

**This is where you read from.**

**Dovewing**

Dovewing raced along the spiraling path. She thought she lost the foxes but she wasn't sure. She wondered what happened to Graymist. She felt kind of bad that she just passed her up and didn't help.

Then suddenly the stone beneath her feet flattened out. She looked up to see a giant tan tom sitting next to Icenose. Icenose looked at her. "Congratulations! You have won the second round of 'The Warriors Showdown Show'! Meet Mrock." He said as he pointed his tail at the tan tom sitting next to him, who dipped his head.

Icenose looked at Dovewing. "Come on. Let's get off of Dovewing mountain."

**How did you like it? Please vote. If you have an account, message me your vote. You can only vote once remember. We have three security guard slots still open. The control panel operator is now open too. Plus the spot for co-host. I told you guys I would get it in, in two weeks. And only a few hours to spare. Or maybe a day late. I am sorry for that if that is the case. Bye. Hope to see your votes!**


	4. Episode 4: Eliminations Round 2

Icenose padded to the top of the green hill. Mrock followed him. "Hello everyone and welcome to The Warriors Showdown Show!" He paused and looked into another camera. We have had requests for positions on the show, two in fact. We have one for co-host, and one for security. I am happy to announce the new co-host for The Warriors Showdown show. That cat is Stormecho!

The camera moved to the steel door on the side of the hill. It opened and a silver and white she-cat came padding out. She sat down next to Icenose. She had one sea-blue eye and one that was silver gray. "Hi I'm Stormecho." She said as she looked at the camera. Icenose looked at her "Let's hear it for Stormecho!" *Applause machine* "Ok now Stormecho, will you announce our new security?" "Yes Icenose. Our new security guard is Reeper! *Applause machine* A jet black tom came padding up. "Hi." Was all he said. He had dark red eyes. Icenose looked at him. "As you can suspect I pay him well, ha, ha, eeeh.

Ok. Now time to bring out the contestants. Stormecho, please." Stormecho looked at the camera. "The remaining contestants are Dovewing, Graymist, Crowfeather, Berrynose, Bumblestripe, Bluestar, Graystripe and Reedwhisker." All of the cats came padding out of the doorway as she called their names. "And finally Dovewing." A helicopter came out of the sky and Dovewing jumped out and sat next to the smaller group.

The camera panned back to Icenose. "Dovewing has been granted immunity from this round of eliminations." Panned to Stormecho. "Today we will be eliminating two contestants from the competition. This is the last week that two cats are being eliminated. From then on only one cat will be banished from the show.

Panned to Icenose. "Ok now time for the eliminations." He took out a piece of paper. "This week we had two votes. So here we go. He unfolded the paper. "The one cat that is safe and is for sure going onto the next round of eliminations is…Graymist!" The happy she-cat zoomed to Icenose's side and brushed her fur against his. She looked at the camera. "Thank you whoever voted for me. I am so glad I am able to stay on the show and sit next to Iceno-, I mean the new co-host, Stormecho." Everyone was silent for a second.

Stormecho broke the silence. "Ok, let's get on with the show, don't we?" Icenose nodded. "We shall. The next and last cat safe in this round of eliminations is…" he paused. "Berrynose!" "Yessss!" The tom said and he padded over to sit down next to Stormecho.

Icenose looked at the camera and said. "Ok, now comes the fun part, the eliminations." Bumblestripe gulped. Stormecho looked at Graymist. "You choose first who should go home." Reeper and Mrock got their tranquilizer guns ready as they eyed the contestants just incase any of them tried to run. Graymist looked up and down the line of cats considering all of them as her eye passed over them. Her eyes stopped on Bumblestripe. "The only one I hate right now is Dovewing, because she left me to die on the mountain. So I'm going to hit her where it hurts most. I eliminate Bumblestripe." "Nooo." He said as Reeper grabbed him by the scruff and hulled him into a time machine.

"Bye, bye." Icenose said as Mrock pressed the button on the time machine. The giant TV lowered from the ceiling to show Bumblestripe appear in the old forest. Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw all looked at the newcomer in awe. Then a giant brown tom came up behind the apprentices. Bumblestripe screamed. "Tigerstar!" Then fainted. Firepaw turned around to Tigerclaw and asked. "Tigerstar?" Tigerclaw laughed nervously and said that the apprentices should go get some fresh-kill for the elders.

Graystripe chuckled. The TV went back up as Stormecho said "He'll get back to modern times in a few hours. "Ok now time for Dovewing to choose who will be eliminated from the competition.

Dovewing looked at Reedwhisker. "You attacked Bluestar and Graystripe the first episode. I eliminate you." Gulp. Reedwhisker looked at the two toms coming to take him away. His instinct told him to run, and he did. As soon as he did so Reeper jumped on top of him and clawed his back as Mrock Grabbed his scruff and hauled him to a strange metal box about the size of two cats standing on top of each other. Reeper opened the door to it then Mrock threw him in and closed the door.

Reedwhisker was screaming inside the box. Icenose spoke. "This is our newest contraption. The torture box of super painful inevitable doom! It has many functions. Incinerate, knife to the neck, rabies injection, limb breaker, and the list goes on and on." Stormecho spoke next. "We'll let Dovewing do the honors. Dovewing." "Yes?" "Press the button on which type of torture you want Reedwhisker to go through."

Dovewing looked at the 639 buttons that were on the remote. "Oooh. This one! Squeeze."

"Good choice." Stormecho said as she laughed evilly. Dovewing pressed the button. Then a window appeared on the side of the box to reveal a terrified Reed whisker. Then the walls of the box started to close in on him. Reeper laughed. In ten seconds there was nothing left of the Riverclan deputy.

Icenose looked at the camera. Thank you for watching. Here are our remaining contestants. Dovewing, Graymist, Crowfeather, Berrynose, Bluestar and Graystripe. Goodnight!"

**The control operator slot is still open, and two security guard positions. The spots are filling up fast, so register your cat soon. **


End file.
